stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chakotay
| occupation = Starfleet officer | title = commanding officer | stationed = | rank = captain | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = Tananka | father = Kolopak | siblings = Sekaya (sister) | relatives = Ce Acatl (ancestor) | actorsource = Wikipedia | actor = Robert Beltran | image2 = | caption2 = }} Chakotay was a Starfleet officer who resigned his commission and became a Maquis leader during the late 24th century. While stranded in the Delta Quadrant, he was returned to duty with a field commission as commander and served as first officer aboard the from 2371 to 2378. He shared close personal friendships with both B'Elanna Torres and Captain Kathryn Janeway. ( , et. al) History Born in 2329 on a colony in what would become the Federation-Cardassian Demilitarized Zone, he was of Native American descent. Initially reluctant to embrace the traditions of his people, Chakotay joined Starfleet at the age of fifteen, to the great displeasure of his father Kolopak. When Kolopak was killed defending the colony from Cardassians, Chakotay experienced a spiritual awakening and embraced his ancestors' traditions in honor of his father. ( ) While at Starfleet Academy, he showed exceptional skill as a pilot, and spent several months in training on Venus, learning how to handle atmospheric storms. He was also a champion boxer in the light heavyweight division, with a record of 23 wins to one loss. ( ) After graduation in 2348, he served on a number of starships, and by 2371 had become an instructor for Advanced Tactical Training Program. After his father's death in that year, he resigned his commission and returned to his home colony to resist the Cardassian takeover. As a leader in the Maquis, he commanded the raider Val Jean, and his crew included B'Elanna Torres, Seska, and Tuvok (in reality an undercover Starfleet security officer). While evading Gul Evek's warship in the Badlands, Chakotay's vessel was struck by a displacement wave that propelled it into the distant Delta Quadrant. ( , et. al) After Voyager was able to return to the Sol system in 2378, Chakotay was offered command of the ship, which he accepted. His new crew was a mix of those who had been in the Delta Quadrant for seven years and veterans of the Dominion War, which led to conflicts aboard Voyager. ( duology) Fan continuities This continuity affirms that it was Hikaru Sulu who sponsored Chakotay's entrance to Starfleet Academy. The two remet (and B'Elanna Torres met one of her idols, Montgomery Scott) shortly before the Val Jean disappeared in the Badlands in 2371. ("The Way Back") Upon Voyager's return to the Alpha Quadrant, Chakotay and the rest of the Maquis crew were given full pardons and offered the chance to continue their careers in Starfleet. Chakotay strongly considered doing so, but eventually opted to retire, though he did return to teach at Starfleet Academy. He embarked on a romance with Kathryn Janeway, and they eventually married. During the 2380s, Chakotay reestablished contact with Michael Eddington, and aided his attempts to protect the DMZ colonies and eventually form the Colonial Alliance. In 2386, Chakotay became the Alliance's ambassador to the Federation, and often negotiated with other foreign powers. ( : "Above the Wrecks of Time", "Promised Land"; Star Trek: Sons of Liberty: "Rising Stars") Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Maquis personnel Category:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) personnel Category:Starfleet Academy faculty